This project is to evaluate the performance of a digitization system for Hitachi S-900 high resolution FESEM. The goal of this study is to answer the following questions: 1) What is the minimum pixel number should be used for digital imaging? 2) What degree of improvement on signal-to-noise ratio can be achieved? 3) Dose the digital image provide more useful information or enhance visibility? 4) Dose the digital image output be better than analog image? Test samples were prepared and parameters were chosen for a comparative analysis.